A Escolha
by Monica Jonas
Summary: Eu já não tinha certeza de nada. Annabeth havia parado de falar comigo,ela estava me evitando,ou melhor,me dando um gelo. Rachel já me entendia,porem ela também passou a me olhar estranho, de certa forma estranho como...bem,como Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1 – Annabeth vem me visitar junto com Rachel_

Mas um dia sem monstros,nada de esfinges,hidras ou esqueletos homicidas. Na semana seguinte eu iria para o acampamento e depois de quase um ano reencontrarei meus amigos. Estava ansioso pra ver Grover,meu melhor amigo,Quíron,Beckendorf do chalé de Hefesto,os irmãos Stoll do chalé de Hermes e bem,Annabeth.

Já fazia mais de seis meses desde a última vez que nos falamos,já estava ficando difícil até pronunciar seu nome. Vamos dizer que as coisas ficaram muito estranhas na nossa,hum,_relação_ no ultimo verão. Bom,na nossa ultima missão fiquei encurralado com Annabeth diante de uma dúzia de monstros,disse a ela para correr,porém antes de fazer isso ela hã,bem,me beijou. Desde então ela vem agindo estranho,me evitando. Mas eu tinha Rachel do meu lado,ela estava sempre comigo. Agora estávamos sempre juntos e isso me confortava,Rachel era minha salvação nos dias ruins,quando eu recebia más noticias do acampamento.

Hoje eu havia chamado Rachel para almoçar na minha casa,minha mãe e Paul gostavam dela e achavam muito bom pra mim ter uma companhia. Não posso negar que estava ansioso pela chegada dela,ela era um pessoa tão legal e me fazia me sentir bem.

Sai do meu quarto e fui ver como estava indo o almoço. Pedi a minha mãe que não exagerasse na comida azul,eu adorava claro,mas era o primeiro dia que Rachel almoçava aqui e eu não sabia se ela curtia comida colorida.

Quando cheguei na cozinha Paul havia acabado de beijar minha mãe,não sei se devia me incomodar com aquilo,o que me incomodou foi do que eu me lembrei vendo os dois,me lembrei de Annabeth e eu. Espantei os pensamentos,sabia que Rachel ficava um pouco desconfortável quando mencionava sobre Annabeth pra ela,afinal eu não ia querer que ela viesse me contar seus casos amorosos também. Casos amorosos,ainda bem que ninguém me ouviu dizer isso.

Minha mãe me olhou sorridente e me abraçou.

- Querido,divirta-se com Rachel!Espero que gostem do almoço – disse ela me soltando e olhando as panelas no fogão.

Fiquei confuso por um momento,como assim espero que gostem?

- Hã,não entendi. Vocês não vão comer?

Paul sorriu para minha mãe e se virou para mim.

- Percy,sua mãe e eu vamos almoçar fora,espero que não se importe – disse ele me olhando com atenção.

Porque eu achava que as vezes ele pensava que eu iria dar ataque de pelancas?Afinal,já eram noivos,e eu disse que não me zangava com isso.

- Tudo bem,divirtam-se também – eu disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Paul me olhou desconfiado,ele realmente tinha o dom de perceber minhas emoções,descobri isso no meu aniversário de quinze anos.

- Percy,tem algo errado?

Minha mãe também me observou. Eu não queria dizer nada a eles,não queria enchê-los com meus problemas. Sorri e relaxei.

- Não,só estou ansioso para ver Rachel.

Me arrependi de dizer aquilo. Minha mãe deu uma risadinha,eu sabia o que ela estava pensando,novamente com o assunto de encontros,primeiro com Annabeth e agora com Rachel,elas eram só amigas...bem,eu achava isso.

Uns segundos depois a campanhinha tocou. Sem perceber eu fui correndo até a porta e a abri. Era ela,Rachel,sorri ao ver seus cabelos fogo e ela estava bonita,os cabelos soltos,jeans e uma blusa preta,era incrível como ela ficava bonita em trajes comuns. Ela me lançava um sorriso tranqüilo,aquele sorriso acalmava meus dias sempre que estava triste.

- Oi!

Antes que eu tivesse tempo para lhe cumprimentar,Rachel se lançou em cima de mim me dando um abraço de urso. Eu sempre ficava vermelho quando ela fazia isso,não estava acostumado a ser abraçado diariamente por garotas.

Quando nos soltamos,ela acenou com a mão,já sabia que minha mãe ou Paul haviam visto o abraço,já podia ouvir eles falando sobre isso. Adultos ...

- Percy – chamou minha mãe com um tom divertido – Estamos indo,divirtam-se!

Minha mãe e Paul passaram por mim e Rachel e foram até a porta,antes de saírem nos olharam.

- Tchau Rachel,cuide bem do Percy – disse minha mãe e depois saiu com Paul.

Lembrei-me que minha mãe já havia dito isso para Annabeth,bem,não as mesmas palavras,mas algo parecido. Afastei ela da minha mente,não queria que nada me impedisse de ter uma tarde bacana com Rachel.

- Então,o que vamos fazer primeiro? – perguntou ela me olhando.

- Hã,o que você quiser – foi tudo que eu consegui pensar.

- Vamos por a conversa em dia – ela se sentou no sofá e eu a segui – Como vai o acampamento?

- Não sei,a ultima mensagem foi de Grover,parece que nada de ruim está acontecendo. Cronos parece estar focado no olimpo – aquilo me deixava com o estomago revirando,a guerra estava próxima.

Rachel pareceu notar meu incomodo e logo mudou de assunto.

- Ah,Percy...

Eu a fitei.

- O que?

Ela abaixou o olhar,parecia estar tomando coragem para dizer alguma coisa.

- Eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

- Pode dizer Rachel.

Ela me olhou nos olhos,agora parecia determinada.

- Eu estou a...

Ela não terminou a frase porque a campanhinha havia tocado. Nos dois olhamos para a porta,eu certamente estava confuso,devia ser Paul ou minha mãe que deviam ter esquecido algo.

- Esta esperando mais alguém? – perguntou Rachel.

- Não,deve ser minha mãe,acho que esqueceu a chave – disse e me levantei.

Abri a porta e me deparei com a pessoa que menos esperava uma visita. Annabeth. Eu deixei meu queixo cair,estava surpreso,não tivera nenhuma noticia sobre ela e agora ela estava na minha porta. Tentei pensar em algo pra dizer mas nada me ocorria,tudo que conseguia fazer era encará-la,eu me sentia feliz por ver novamente aqueles olhos cinzas e aqueles cabelos loiros,ela como sempre,vestia a camiseta do Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

- Oi Cabeça de Alga – disse ela um pouco envergonhada.

- Hã,oi Annabeth.

- Percy quem é? – Rachel veio até a porta e ficou encarando Annabeth.

Percebi que o rosto de Annabeth estava vermelho,parecia que ela estava prestes a bater em alguém ou passar mal. Rachel estava com as sobrancelhas erguidas de surpresa,afinal eu tinha contado tudo para ela. As duas se encaravam,porem Annabeth parecia prestes a explodir. Fiquei com medo de ela querer bater em alguém,mas sinceramente eu não entendia porque ela estava tão brava.

- Oi Annabeth – disse Rachel quebrando o silêncio.

Annabeth não respondeu de imediato. Ela me fitava.

- Não sabia que estavam tão amigos – ela parecia com raiva,eu achava que ela já havia superado a raiva por eu ter uma amiga mortal.

- Hã?Rachel sempre foi minha amiga Annabeth,desde o ano passado – eu queria sair dali,queria evitar causar um ataque em Annabeth justo agora que ela resolveu me procurar.

- Algum problema Annabeth? – perguntou Rachel,ela realmente parecia confusa.

Annabeth a encarou. Seu rosto parecia feito de pedra.

- Ahh claro que não – disse ela sarcasticamente

Eu não gostava quando Annabeth tratava Rachel daquela forma.

- Annabeth,por favor,acalme-se – pedi.

- Percy,cala a boca!Eu venho até aqui só pra te ver e quando te encontro você está,acompanhado – disse ela como se isso fosse algo terrível.

Eu realmente não entendia porque ela estava tão brava,será que ela havia brigado com alguém no caminho?Ou talvez encontrado algumas Fúrias?

- Qual é o problema?Ele não tem que ter só você como amiga! – resmungou Rachel cruzando os braços.

- Não se intrometa Rachel! – exclamou brava – Percy!Porque não me ligou?

chances de Annabeth e eu conversamos a tarde toda acabou de ir embora. Não era profeta nem nada,mas sabia que uma discussão estava vindo.

- Como assim?Eu te liguei várias vezes,seu pai dizia que você não estava – me defendi.

- Podia ter mandado uma mensagem de Íris! – replicou ela.

- Annabeth!Foi você que resolveu me dar um gelo – disse a ela.

- E eu sou testemunha – comentou Rachel.

Annabeth ficou mais vermelha,dessa vez eu tinha certeza que alguém levaria um soco,e adivinha,essa pessoa seria eu.

- Você andou falando sobre nós com ela? – disparou ela.

- Sim,ela é minha amiga – respondi.

- O que contou a ela? – perguntou ela cerrando os punhos.

Acho que o que ela queria dizer era,se contou sobre o beijo eu te mato agora mesmo.

- Só o que aconteceu na nossa missão ....

Sem perceber acabara de deixar a situação pior. O beijo havia acontecido na missão e eu não queria me referir aquilo e sim a missão em si,tipo os monstros e nossas vidas escapando por pouco,mas Annabeth entendeu justo o que eu não queria de fato que ela entendesse. Embora tenha contado para Rachel não queria que ela soubesse,sabia que iria querer me matar.

- Você contou?!Ahh Percy!Seu,seu Cabeça de Alga! – disparou ela furiosa.

- Calma,você entendeu errado...

Mas era tarde demais para tentar concertar a situação. Annabeth me deu um empurrão,eu cambaleei e despenquei em cima de Rachel,o que eu posso dizer que não causou uma boa impressão. Rachel e eu ficamos a centímetros um do outro,ela enrubesceu e eu tratei de me levantar rapidamente. Olhei para Annabeth para reclamar mas resolvi não piorar a situação.

- Você é doida? – disse Rachel ainda no chão.

- Aproveitem sua tarde,e Percy,não me ligue mais – dito isso ela saiu correndo pelo corredor e desapareceu.

Pensei em ir atrás dela mas de nada adiantaria. Então me lembrei de Rachel e a ajudei a se levantar e fechei a porta.

Eu não entendia Annabeth,não sabia porque tanta raiva. Eu que devia estar assim,afinal ela que vive defendendo o nosso arque inimigo Luke. Rachel era uma ótima pessoa e nos ajudou a passar pelo labirinto. Será por isso?Será que ela não gostava de Rachel porque ela que nos salvara?Uma simples mortal? Afinal Annabeth era orgulhosa.

Rachel e eu nos sentamos ainda confusos pelo acontecido.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2 – Rachel me surpreende._

Fiquei um tempo pensando,já sabia que quando voltasse ao acampamento teria uma amiga a menos. Porque Annabeth me beijou?E porque ela fica me tratando desse jeito depois?Eu não a entendia.

- Percy?Você esta bem? – perguntou Rachel ao meu lado.

- Estou,só me sinto confuso.

Rachel mordeu o lábio.

- Ainda posso te dizer o que eu ia dizer antes? – perguntou ela olhando para suas mãos.

- Claro que pode Rachel.

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que ela queria dizer,parecia indecisa,o que a deixaria daquele jeito? Rachel olhou para mim.

- Não posso dizer,preciso fazer algo antes – disse ela parecendo receosa.

- Ah tudo bem,você pode me contar outro dia então – eu disse,mas confesso que estava curioso para saber o que era.

- Você é mesmo muito bobo Percy.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer algo,Rachel se aproximou e me beijou.

Eu esqueci tudo naquela hora,fui pego de surpresa. Nem ao menos sei dizer quanto tempo ficamos ali juntos,e eu não sei porque,mas eu havia gostado,e muito. Será que eu poderia estar gostando da Rachel?O beijo dela me deu uma sensação tão leve,tão boa.

- Percy,eu estou apaixonada por você – disse ela me olhando nos olhos.

Eu devia estar parecendo um idiota na frente dela,eu comecei a piscar para esclarecer as idéias e com certeza estava ficando um pouco vermelho. Então ela gostava de mim?Não posso dizer que eu não sentia algo por ela,mas até hoje não sabia o que era, e depois do beijo meu coração começou a saltar. Eu já não podia mais negar que havia mais que amizade entre nós,eu já sabia,eu também gostava de Rachel.

- Percy? – chamou ela.

- Rachel,eu também gosto de você,gosto de verdade – eu disse a ela.

Rachel sorriu e me abraçou.

- Ah Percy!Eu achei que você só me visse como amiga,pensei que...deixe pra lá – ela não disse a ultima parte,mas eu acho que já sabia o que ela queria falar.

Não disse nada. Temi estragar aquele momento,queria ficar ali abraçado com Rachel o maior tempo possível,ela me deixava a vontade,mas ainda havia algo a deixar claro entre nós. Nos separamos e ela segurou minha mão.

- Rachel,hã,temos que resolver nossa amizade,quer dizer,nosso hã – não sei o que me deu,eu não sabia nem por onde começar.

Rachel riu e me olhou.

- Bem,acabamos de descobrir que somos mais que amigos. Acho que quem deve pedir um namoro é você – disse ela me olhando ansiosa.

Eu nunca pedi uma garota em namoro,era um completo inexperiente no assunto. Comecei a imaginar Rachel sendo minha namorada,ela não seria tão ciumenta,também não ia ter medo de dizer alguma coisa se algo estivesse errado. Mas e quanto ao nosso tempo?E a guerra entre deuses e titãs?Eu não sei se ela iria querer ter um namorado morto.

- Mas você sabe que eu tenho a profecia e...

Fiquei com medo de que ela mudasse de idéia.

- Eu não ligo Percy. Eu compreendo que você tem coisas muito importantes pra fazer,não irei te cobrar nada. Eu te amo e se você também me ama é o que importa – disse ela colocando suas mãos em meu rosto.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos junto às dela e sorri aliviado. Rachel iria ser a melhor namorada para um cara como eu,ela era uma pessoa compreensiva e sempre tem me apoiado em minhas missões. E eu estava gostando dela,muito.

- Rachel,quer namorar comigo? – me surpreendi por conseguir dizer com tanta certeza,sem gaguejar.

- Claro! – ela sorriu e me beijou.

De repente eu ouvi uma voz atrás de mim. Dei um pulo e Rachel segurou minha mão. Eu conhecia aquela voz,e só depois que olhei para trás eu a vi. Eu estava surpreso,Rachel e eu nos entreolhamos.

- Desculpe interromper o namoro de vocês – disse Annabeth quase rasgando seu boné dos Yankees em suas mãos.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei ainda sem acreditar. Annabeth estava me espionando?

Ela olhou irada para Rachel e ainda mais irada para mim. Estava com os olhos um pouco vermelhos como se estivesse chorando.

- Eu voltei para te pedir desculpas! – disse ela nervosa – e parece que você não precisa delas – ela olhou para Rachel – _aproveitem_ o namoro.

- Annabeth – disse Rachel – porque tanta raiva?

- Porque?!Eu acho que você sabe!Em pensar que eu até achei que pudéssemos ser amigas! – disse ela batendo o pé.

- Pare com isso Annabeth,não fale com ela assim,se esta com raiva de mim grite comigo! – eu não gostava quando Annabeth agia dessa forma.

- Você é um idiota Percy!Fique sabendo que não irei mais te ajudar no acampamento nem irei olhar para você!

Ela estava a caminho da porta mas antes fez questão de me empurrar,separando Rachel e eu. Quando ela bateu a porta eu olhei para Rachel,ela parecia irritada. Achei que ia começar a gritar mas ao invés disso ela me disse:

- Não devia ter beijado você – ela olhava para baixo.

- Porque não?Rachel – eu peguei seu queixo e levantei sua cabeça com carinho – não fique assim,Annabeth sempre foi assim.

- Percy,você gosta da Annabeth?Seja sincero por favor – ela dizia triste.

Porque todo mundo me fazia essa pergunta?

- Eu acho que gostava sim,mas isso era antes de ela começar a me tratar mal e você sempre esteve do meu lado,eu te amo Rachel – eu disse sem acreditar que disse mesmo.

Ela me abraçou.

- Obrigada Percy.

Dei um beijo em sua testa.

- Temos um grande almoço ainda,se lembra? – tentei animá-la.

- Claro que lembro,será nosso primeiro almoço juntos – disse ela e depois me beijou.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3 – Tenho uma visita especial._

Minha mãe e Paul ficaram felizes quando contei que estava namorando. Paul disse que sempre soube que eu gostava de alguém e mamãe quase me amassou com tantos abraços,ela dizia toda hora que eu já estava virando um homem. Era estranho ela dizer isso,homem,isso me lembrava da profecia e de que eu pudesse ser quem destruiria o Olimpo. Mas tirando a parte de que eu estava sob ameaça de morte por Cronos e Luke e tirando a parte de que eu provavelmente irei ter uma quase morte em breve,eu estava feliz.

Quando fui para meu quarto meus pensamentos foram a mil. Não sei porque mas ali sentado sozinho,eu sentia uma tristeza e sabia bem o que era. Annabeth. Quando Rachel não estava por perto meu coração parecia pesado. Aliás,é melhor eu não pensar assim,estou parecendo a Bella quando fala do Jacob e do Edward, Crepúsculo...Poseidon o que eu tenho?!

Mas pensando assim até que eu poderia ser o "Bello" com uma Edward e uma Jacob. Edward é Annabeth,e Rachel a Jacob. Um momento!Se a Annabeth é o Edward,então eu a amo de verdade?Será que fiz besteira?Pensando bem acho que não,Annabeth não me trataria mal de me amasse como o Edward ama a Bella. Ahh eu sinceramente preciso dormir antes que comece e me colocar em outras histórias de novo.

Certo. Eu preciso esquecer Annabeth,se Rachel descobrir que eu passei a noite pensando na Annabeth logo na nossa primeira semana de namoro ela me mata,e com razão. Aliás,a Annabeth ama o Luke,ela só fala dele, e sinceramente isso me deixa furioso!

Eu estava sozinho em casa,Paul e minha mãe saíram para trabalhar. Isso era ruim,precisava distrair minha cabeça. Pensei em ligar para Rachel,mas quando ia a caminho do telefone um vulto dentro do meu quarto me chamou a atenção. Seria um monstro?Peguei Contracorrente do bolso e destampei. Andei em passos surdos até a porta,ouvi alguns passos mas não parecia ser alguns monstro gigante. Respirei e entrei batendo a porta.

Certo. Por essa eu realmente não esperava. Deixei Contracorrente cair no chão de tanta surpresa. Havia mulher em meu quarto,e não era uma mulher qualquer,era a mais bela do mundo inteiro,era Afrodite.

Eu comecei a pensar no porque de a deusa do amor estar no meu quarto e mexendo na minha gaveta. Percebi então que ela não parecia nem um pouco surpresa ou alterada.

- Percy!Meu galã favorito! – disse ela sorrindo.

Fiquei um tempo sem dizer nada,ainda estava em choque,não é todo dia que encontro uma deusa dentro do meu quarto. Contei até 10,precisava parecer menos idiota do que provavelmente já estava parecendo.

- Afrodite? – alias,eu realmente não consigo pensar direito quando estou perto de Afrodite.

- Claro seu bobinho!Vim te fazer uma visitinha especial – disse ela fechando minha gaveta e se sentando na cama.

Senti-me envergonhado,afinal meu quarto não estava um exemplo de limpeza. Sentei-me perto dela.

- Hã,então,o que quer comigo? – essa parte me deixou curioso,será que ela veio me dizer a mesma coisa que na ultima vez que nos vimos?

Ela pegou um espelho e começou a arrumar o cabelo,que alias,estava perfeito.

- Percy,não faz idéia de porque estou aqui? – disse ela arrumando os cabelos.

- Hã,não – eu já estava ficando preocupado. Será que aconteceu algo no Olimpo?

- Bem,eu vim te falar sobre amor,afinal sou a deusa do amor – disse ela agora retocando o batom – Vim para falar especificamente sobre Rachel Elizabeth Dare e Annabeth Chase.

Eu engoli em seco. Não gostava de falar sobre isso nem com minha mãe,quem dirá com a própria deusa do amor.

- Ah Percy!Tão ingênuo!Que coisa fofa – disse ela sorrindo para mim – Sabe que eu tive uma certa participação nesse romance né?

Eu a olhei. Quer dizer que Afrodite anda fazendo da minha vida um roteiro de novela?

- Participação? – perguntei confuso.

- Claro! – ela riu – Fui eu que dei um "empurrãozinho" na Rachel para ela se declarar a você,e fui eu que sugeri a Annabeth que viesse te procurar.

Se não fosse uma deusa eu juro que começaria a gritar com ela ali mesmo. Quer dizer que a é culpa dela por Annabeth estar brava comigo?Eu nem sabia por onde começar,estava tão confuso que era capaz de não dizer nada com nexo. Mas por fim resolvi pedir satisfação.

- Senhora,sem ofender,mas não poderia ter ajudado?Só piorou minha situação!

- Ai Percy! – disse ela fingindo estar magoada – Eu estou te dando a oportunidade de viver um romance digno de histórias!

- Digno de histórias?Mas a minha vida já está cheia de histórias!

- Ahh Jackson!Dê mais valor ao amor!O seu romance ainda está no inicio!

- No inicio?!E quando acaba?Quando eu morrer?Tipo Romeu e Julieta? – afinal,o que eu estava falando?Ela podia muito bem me esmagar ali mesmo.

Afrodite me olhou com atenção. Pegou novamente o espelho e recomeçou a retocar a maquiagem perfeita.

- Na verdade eu iria dizer tipo Crepúsculo – disse ela sorrindo.

Ahh essa foi realmente assistem Crepúsculo?Pensei em Afrodite no cinema com Ares assistindo Lua Nova. Mentalmente comecei a rir, Ares assistindo Lua Nova?Eu pagaria muito para ver isso!

- Ok. Chega de Crepúsculo por favor – disse tentando não rir da cena em minha mente.

- Percy – ela me olhou séria agora.

Eu não respondi. Fiquei com medo de falar besteira. Ela continuou.

- Eu sei que pode parecer estranho agora,mas logo logo você irá me agradecer. Estou te dando opções,você pensava em Rachel,eu deixei você ver se realmente gosta dela,mas não é assim que vou terminar. Você e Annabeth são meu casal favorito,separei muita coisa especial para vocês.

- Hã,mesmo assim,já não tenho problemas suficientes?

Ela pareceu um pouco desapontada.

- Espere e verá Percy Jackson.O amor será muito importante em sua vida – ela olhou no relógio do meu criado mudo – Oh!Tenho que ir,e não se esqueça do que disse Perseu.

E então ela brilhou,eu virei a cabeça e Afrodite desaparecera.

Eu estava confuso e bravo,não queria nada de novela mexicana nos meus relacionamentos. Eu tinha que matar Cronos e Luke,isso já bastava para minha cota de coisas importantes.

Me lembrei que ela havia mexido em minha gaveta. Me levantei e abri curioso. Dentro havia uma foto minha com Annabeth no acampamento. Sorri triste ao vê-la. Eu realmente sentia algo muito forte por Annabeth. Virei a foto e havia algo escrito em grego, "Percy,um grande sentimento".

Eu queria muito saber o que significava aquilo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4 – Seqüestram Minha Namorada_

Eu só tinha mais um dia até voltar para o acampamento. Paul havia me emprestado seu carro para Rachel e eu irmos ao parque, era o nosso ultimo dia juntos até eu voltar de minhas missões no acampamento.

Decidi que não iria pensar mais em Annabeth nem em Afrodite,achei que não seria justo ter a cabeça longe ao lado de Rachel,ela era uma ótima garota e não queria perdê-la.

Enquanto dirigia Rachel me contava de sua viagem á Europa. Ela adorava me dizer como era por lá e por um momento pensei em como seria se vivêssemos juntos em Paris ou em Roma. Não seria ruim.

- Talvez quando você voltar do acampamento podemos ir á Roma ou a Escócia – disse ela sorrindo para mim.

- Podemos ir morar lá – não me pergunte porque disse isso em voz alta.

Rachel ergueu uma sobrancelha e me fitou.

- Morar?Esta pensando em morar na Grécia?Sabe,seria uma boa – disse ela divertida.

- Ahh claro,poderia visitar meu pai todos os dias – eu ri junto com ela.

Por isso eu não conseguiria magoar Rachel,ela me fazia tão bem e me fazia rir. Mas ainda sim,depois de tudo que ouvi de Afrodite,andava pensando demais em Annabeth e no tal "grande sentimento". Queria perguntar sobre isso a Annabeth,esclarecer as coisas e claro,saber o motivo do humor assassino dela.

- Percy? – chamou Rachel.

- Desculpe – eu disse sem conseguir pensar em uma desculpa.

- Está preocupado com o acampamento?

As vezes eu achava que ela sabia perfeitamente o que eu realmente estava pensando,mas ela sempre dizia a coisa que parecia ser mais óbvia.

- Estou – em certo ponto não era mentira – Tenho certo medo dessa profecia.

Ela segurou minha mão,aquele simples gesto me acalmava. Era bom ter a sensação de que alguém te ama.

Era incrível como Rachel conseguia me fazer esquecer meus problemas. Passamos o dia todo brincando no parque,estávamos nos divertindo tanto que nem vimos a hora passar,só notamos que já era tarde porque já começava a anoitecer. Voltamos para o carro.

- Seu pai vai brigar com você? – perguntei,não queria ser um namorado de má influencia.

- Claro que não – disse ela se aproximando – E meus pais querem conhecê-lo,eu disse a eles que você vai acampar e na volta vai até minha casa.

Eu engoli em seco. Conhecer o pai dela?Isso seria muito ruim,ele era rico e sofisticado e eu era um condenado a morte. Com certeza iria agradar.

- Eu não sei...

- Shi! – ela colocou o dedo em meus lábios – Vai dar tudo certo – e então ela me beijou.

Na hora de dormir fiquei com Rachel na cabeça,quando ela disse que tudo ia dar certo,aquilo me confortava apesar de eu saber que não era verdade. Cronos estava agindo dentro do corpo de Luke,agora eu não tinha dois inimigos,eu tinha um inimigo dupla-face.

Enquanto me mexia na cama avistei a minha foto com Annabeth debaixo do meu travesseiro,pensei em quem a havia colocado ali,pelo que eu me lembro eu havia guardado na gaveta. Se Rachel visse aquilo com certeza meu primeiro namoro iria para o fundo do mar.

Sem perceber adormeci com a foto em minhas mãos e acabei sonhando com Annabeth. No meu sonho nós estávamos de volta ao vulcão no exato momento do beijo. Dessa vez quando Annabeth me beijou o cenário mudou e nós estávamos no parque onde estive a tarde com Rachel. Annabeth estava linda e sorria,e a melhor parte foi quando ela disse:

- Percy,você é meu grande sentimento.

Logo após isso eu acordei com o barulho do despertador. Levantei desanimado,esse negócio de amor estava me deixando maluco e logo eu iria pedir para Afrodite ir procurar outro galã,bem que ela podia ir brincar um pouco com o Nico. E alias,com quem Afrodite iria colocar junto com Nico?Ah eu adoraria ver Nico com uma garota,ele sempre parece estar meio deprimido...vai ver é porque ele é filho de Hades.

Sabia que não tinha muito tempo em casa,logo teria que ir ao acampamento,acho que talvez ainda daria tempo para um café da manhã.

Minha mãe estava ma cozinha preparando o que parecia ser uma festa de aniversario,e o aniversariante era o café da manhã.Tudo bem,eu realmente não estou pensando muito bem,desde quando o café faz aniversario?

- Querido! – mamãe logo veio me abraçar.

- Bom dia mãe.

- Ansioso para ver Annabeth? – disse ela.

- O que?Hã?! – certo,eu não esperava ouvir aquilo logo de manhã.

- Ah Percy,não esta ansioso para ver seus amigos? – disse ela rindo.

Ela parecia saber de alguma coisa,será que ela também andou recebendo visitas particulares de Afrodite?

- Ahh claro,estou com saudades do Grover...

- Percy,meu querido – disse sentando-se a minha frente.

Eu sabia que ela sabia de alguma coisa!Poseidon me ajude.

- Você sabe que não pode negar isso por muito tempo,se você gosta de alguém deve correr atrás – disse ela.

- Hã...mamãe,porque esta falando isso? – certo,quem contou pra ela?

- Percy,se você gosta da Annabeth não deve tentar substituí-la ficando com Rachel,você pode acabar magoando as duas.

Não era bem isso que eu queria ouvir logo de manhã bem no dia em que eu voltaria a ver Annabeth.

- Mãe,eu não estou substituindo ninguém – isso era verdade,eu acho – Eu amo a Rachel – e isso eu posso dizer que era verdade.

Minha mãe me fitou com atenção.

- Rachel é alguém especial para você mas não do jeito que você pensa.

Alias,desde quando minha mãe havia virado conselheira amorosa?Afrodite andou mexendo os pauzinhos no meu destino.

- Mamãe,eu amo a Rachel!

- Claro que ama Percy,mas você sabe que seu verdadeiro amor é Annabeth e estou dizendo isso porque eu vi a foto em sua cama e também vi como você ficou depois que brigou com ela.

Ela estava certa,mas o que eu poderia fazer?Contar a Annabeth?Não posso,como fica Rachel?Eu a amo e não quero afastá-la de mim.

- Mãe,eu preciso pensar sozinho,se você me entende.

- Claro meu amor,mas lembre-se do que eu disse.

Quando voltei a meu quarto para pegar minha mochila e ir ao acampamento depois de uma conversa "perturbadora" com minha mãe tive uma grande surpresa. Bem em frente a minha cama havia uma luz tremeluzindo,eu sabia o que era aquilo. Era uma mensagem de Iris e acabara de ser conectada.

Larguei a mochila no chão e mirei com atenção quem surgia na loiros...Annabeth?Não...espera ai...

- Percy Jackson! – disse a voz que assombrava meus pesadelos.

- O que você quer?!

- Quero que venha até mim e me traga Nico Di Angelo.

- Eu jamais faria isso!

- Eu sabia que iria dizer isso,você sempre tem que complicar as coisa não é mesmo Percy Jackson – disse ele puxando uma pessoa para sua frente.

No momento não consegui ver quem era,mas logo subiu um arrepio em minha espinha e senti meu estomago .

- Percy!Não faça o que ele...

- Rachel!Não! – tentei gritar.

- Ou você vem a mim com Nico ou vou mandar sua amiga para o tártaro!A decisão é sua Perseu,sei que não vai deixar sua amiguinha morrer no seu lugar.

Senti o chão contracorrente em meu bolso,eu não iria deixar nada acontecer com Rachel,eu não deixaria ela sofrer em meu lugar.Não tinha escolha,eu tinha que ir,tinha que salvar realmente foi a pior coisa que poderia acontecer.

- Onde te encontro?

- Eu sabia que iria tomar a decisão certa. Me encontre no Princesa Andrômeda,você tem uma semana.

- Como vou saber onde esta o navio?

- Muito engraçado,você é filho de Poseidon,pode achar sozinho.

- Eu vou mas irei sozinho,Nico não tem nada haver com isso!

- Então parece que vou precisar cortar um dos membros de sua amiga...Me traga Nico e eu devolvo sua amada,uma semana Perseu Jackson.

Em seguida a mensagem desapareceu.A ultima coisa que ouvi foi o grito de não sabia o que fazer,estava em estado de choque,não suporto a idéia de alguém estar machucando Rachel por minha que falar Nico e convencê-lo a me ajudar,claro que ele não vai entregar Rachel,mas pelo menos ela estará viva até eu iria falar com ele,e espero que ela minha mochila e corri para a porta,tinha que chegar ao acampamento o mais rápido possí que informar a todos que Rachel foi seqüestrada por Cronos.


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5 – Nico e eu em uma missão de resgate_

Seguia para o acampamento com minha mãe,ela tentava me tranqüilizar mas nada naquele momento poderia me dar a certeza de que Rachel ficaria bem,de que ficaria viva. Não importa o que eu tenha que fazer,já estou decidido a resgatá-la,mesmo sabendo que é uma armadilha. Eu só esperava contar com a ajuda de Nico,ele era o único que podia realmente me dar algum conforto nesse momento. Comecei a pensar em Grover e em Tyson que me acompanharam em grandes missões,mas seria muito arriscado chamá-los dessa vez,se Cronos vulgo Luke pegar um dos dois com certeza irá matá-los. Eu precisava ir somente com Nico,mas eu já sabia que Quiron jamais iria permitir isso,ele iria querer me prender no sótão e também havia Dionísio,ele com certeza seria capaz de me acorrentar em algum lugar. Talvez seja melhor somente procurar Nico e Grover,pelos menos eles não irão contar nada a Dionísio ou a Quiron.

- Percy querido! – chamou minha mãe preocupada.

Eu não gostava de deixá-la daquele jeito,ela parecia assustada.

- Mamãe,preciso que me prometa uma coisa – pedi.

- O que quiser querido – respondeu minha mãe.

- Prometa que não vai contar isso a ninguém,nem a Quiron nem ao senhor D.

Minha mãe me olhou mas logo voltou sua atenção para a estrada. Ela apertou o volante.

- Mas Percy,eles precisam saber.

Eu já sabia que ela iria me dizer isso. Mas um momento,será que estou fazendo a coisa certa?Rachel estava nas mãos de Cronos,acho que eles precisavam mesmo saber,mas não exatamente quando eu chegar. Tive uma idéia.

- Não conte nada agora,espere até amanhã,hoje eu preciso falar com Nico,ele precisa saber antes de todos.

Minha mãe suspirou.

- Tudo bem querido,hoje eu não irei dizer nada,mas amanhã Quiron vai ser o primeiro a saber disso! – disse ela receosa.

Eu sabia que ela queria contar tudo na mesma hora em que puséssemos os pés no acampamento,mas ela sabia como eu me sentia,e sabia que eu iria de qualquer jeito atrás de Rachel,nada que me dissessem iria me impedir.

Quando chegamos perto da colina meio sangue minha mãe me abraçou e me pediu para ter muito cuidado. Eu não queria que ela passasse todo tempo preocupada comigo,mas eu tinha que despedi de minha mãe e subi as presas até o acampamento.

Quando cheguei avistei todos meus colegas treinando,eles estavam se preparando para combater pareciam de certa forma preocupados,mas com certeza eu estava com a pior cara de todos. Andei depressa até a casa grande,precisava achar Nico e Grover. Logo avistei Quiron conversando com Dionísio,precisava relaxar antes de falar com eles,se chegasse lá berrando com certeza iriam desconfiar. Me acalmei e segui até eles,quando me aproximei Quiron acenou para mim.

- Percy,chegou bem na hora – disse Quiron.

- Na hora de que? – perguntei.

- De treinar meu rapaz,seus amigos já começaram – disse Quiron apontando para os campistas treinando.

- Esta atrasado Peter Johnson! – disse Dionísio com a cara fechada.

- Hã?Mas hoje é o primeiro dia...

- Ah!Vá logo treinar e me deixe em paz – disse Dionísio fazendo sinal para mim ir.

Dionísio estava sempre de mau humor,as vezes eu lhe respondia mas eu estava com uma preocupação maior.

- Quiron,onde esta Grover? – perguntei.

Se perguntasse logo por Nico talvez levantasse alguma suspeita.

- Com Juniper lá no bosque – disse ele.

- Obrigado.

Sai e fui andando o mais depressa que conseguia,queria correr mas poderia acabar fazendo um desastre,então era melhor tentar pensar no que fazer exatamente,afinal eu não tinha nenhum plano genial em mente.

Corri pelo bosque inteiro a procura de Grover,mas parecia que estava impossível de achá segundo antes de eu começar a berrar por ele o avistei com Juniper perto de uma arvore. Corri até ele.

- Grover! – disse ofegante – Grover!

Quando cheguei perto dele me curvei e coloquei as mãos no joelho,precisava recuperar o fô que estava mais ofegante de preocupação do que de exaustão.

- Percy,o que esta fazendo?Esta tudo bem? – perguntou Grover.

- Não,estou está Nico? – perguntei me erguendo.

- Hã,Nico deve estar treinando,ele apareceu aqui ?O que houve? – perguntou preocupado.

- Grover,aconteceu algo que eu não esperava,Cro...

Antes que eu pudesse terminar a fala,avistei cabelos loiros,por um momento esqueci o que ia acabara de aparecer ao lado de Grover,ela parecia que ia dizer algo mas logo sua expressão mudou quando me visto ela ainda estava com raiva de mim,mas para minha surpresa,ao invés de ela sair assim que me visse,ela ficou.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali parados em silencio,Grover não sabia de nada,Annabeth estava com raiva de mim e eu estava com medo dela querer me ão Rachel me veio a cabeça,eu ainda tinha que salvá-la.

- Grover – chamei.

- O que ia dizer mesmo?Algo sobre Cronos?

Annabeth olhou para mim com atenção,eu não sabia porque ela estava ali só olhando para mim e para concentrei em Rachel e tentei olhar somente para Grover.

- Cronos seqüestrou Rachel!Preciso ir salvá-la,só que preciso da ajuda de Nico – disse voltando ao meu estado preocupado.

- Como sabe? – perguntou Annabeth.

Olhei para ela confuso,pensei que ela estava esperando eu ir embora,não esperava que ela se preocupasse com meus problemas ainda mais quando Rachel esta envolvida. Mas ela não parecia mais com raiva,somente diferente,ela me olhava como se não fossemos amigos,como se fossemos apenas conhecidos do acampamento.

- Hã,ele me enviou uma mensagem de Iris – respondi desviando os olhos dela.

- Porque tem que levar Nico?

Eu estava estranhando o comportamento dela,mas pensei,talvez ela tenha deixado nossa briga de lado,talvez ela queira fazer as pazes.

Ainda sim fiquei com medo de dizer porque tinha que levar iriam me dizer que eu não podia arriscar a vida dele,mas mesmo assim eu disse.

- Cronos só soltara Rachel se eu e Nico formos até ele – disse olhando para o chão.

Annabeth cruzou os braços e me olhou com censura.

- Você sabe que isso é uma armadilha.

Eu já sabia que ela iria dizer isso.

- Percy,ele não vai cumprir o que disse!Conte para Quiron! – disse Grover meio nervoso.

Juniper segurou a mão dele e disse para acalmar-se.

- Mas eu não posso!Quiron jamais iria permitir!

- É claro que não ia!Você está sendo estúpido,não pode destruir Cronos sozinho e não pode arriscar Nico,isso é egoísmo – falou Annabeth séria,o que fez eu me lembrar de Athena.

- Eu sei!Mas eu vou mesmo assim,Rachel é minha namorada e eu não vou deixá-la morrer – disse decidido.

Annabeth contraiu os lábios e olhou para o lado.

- Eu vou com você Percy,não precisa levar o Nico – sugeriu Grover.

- Eu preciso!Se Cronos souber que estou indo só com você irá matar Rachel! – eu acho que disse isso um pouco alto demais.

- Escuta! – disse Annabeth aumentando o tom de voz – Você não pode levar Nico,vocês vão morrer e isso não ajudara Rachel!Use a cabeça e peça a ajuda de Quiron!

- Não!Eu vou salvá-la e nada do que vocês digam irá me impedir – disse olhando para Annabeth.

- Você esta sendo um idiota,peça a ajuda do senhor D,estamos falando de Cronos,você não pode arriscar todos por causa dela – falou autoritária.

- Tudo bem! – eu disse erguendo as mãos – Então já que ninguém esta do meu lado eu irei sozinho!

- Sozinho?Você é realmente um idiota – disse Annabeth ficando vermelha – e um egoísta!

- Egoísta?Eu estou me arriscando pela Rachel! – eu realmente não gostei da parte do egoísta.

- Rachel!Você está indo por capricho,quer salvar o mundo sozinho – disse ela ficando nervosa.

- Capricho? – minha paciência esgotou – Eu não estou indo para salvar o mundo Annabeth!Vou salvar minha namorada e não sei o que tem de errado!

- O que tem de errado?Cronos está com ela!Cronos!

- Não me importa!Porque eu faria qualquer coisa por ela!

Annabeth me olhou,ela parecia surpresa.

- Morreria por ela? – perguntou num tom mais baixo.

- Com certeza – respondi sem pensar duas vezes.

- Bom saber,então você a ama de verdade – disse ela passando as mãos na cabeça.

- Sim eu a amo Annabeth.

- Uhum,muito bem,faça o que achar melhor – disse ela e em seguida dando as costas para mim,indo em direção aos chalés.

No momento em que ela se virou tive vontade de chamá-la,se agarrar seu braço e dizer que eu amava também. Queria dizer a ela que eu fiz a mesma coisa por ela,que eu enfrentei todos para ir atrás dela,mas parece que ela já não se lembrava disso. Senti uma parte de mim desanimada,não queria que Annabeth me odiasse,não queria que ela se afastasse de mim.

- Percy? – chamou Grover.

- Fala.

- O que foi que houve aqui?

- Parece que Annabeth e eu estamos enfrentando alguns problemas – não consegui pensar em nada melhor.

Grover colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Vou levá-lo até Nico.

Seguimos até a área de esgrima. Eu ainda estava abalado,não sei porque mas a briga com Annabeth havia me afetado. Eu já tinha consciência de que eu a amava mas não sabia o quanto.

Avistei Nico treinando esgrima com um boneco de era minha esperança,só não tinha certeza se ela aceitaria. Me aproximei com Grover e por centímetros ele não arranca a cabeça de Grover.

- Ah,desculpe – disse Nico abaixando a espada – Percy!

- Nico – eu não sabia como pedir – eu preciso de um favor seu. Um favor muito grande e vou entender se você recusar.

- Que favor? – perguntou ele com atenção.

Grover fez sinal para que eu dissesse.

- Nico,se lembra da Rachel?

- A ruivinha do labirinto?

- Ela ,ela foi seqüestrada por Cronos e preciso de sua ajuda para salvá-la.

- Mais porque eu?

- Bem,Cronos disse que só soltaria ela se eu e você fossemos até ele – acho que ele não gostou dessa parte.

- Hã – ele parecia indeciso – Bem,eu já estou cansado de ficar sozinho,eu vou com você.

Minha vontade naquele momento foi de abraçá-lo e agradecer,mas se fizesse isso seria adeus Nico e adeus limitei apenas a agradecer.

- Quando partimos? – perguntou Nico embainhando a espada.

- Agora – eu disse decidido.

- E o que estamos esperando?

Apertei contracorrente no meu bolso,eu havia conseguido a ajuda de Nico,só precisava sair do acampamento sem que ninguém soubesse e chegar até o Princesa Andrômeda.

Grover nos guiou até a colina meio sangue,para não levantarmos suspeita saímos sem mochilas. Quiron e o senhor D pareceram não notar nossa saída,mas eu sabia que algum deles havia que algum dos dois resolvesse vir tirar satisfação me apressei e sai as presas com gritou um boa sorte e logo fingiu estar cuidando de alguma arvore.

Nico e eu corríamos o mais rápido que conseguimos,a praia não estava muito longe.

Quando chegamos ao mar Nico apertou meu braço.

- Aonde vamos exatamente?

- Precisamos achar o navio de Luke.

- Como vamos achá-lo?

Pensei no que fazer,a única coisa que me vinha a cabeça era pedir ajuda ao meu pai.Só esperava que ele não me criticasse como Annabeth.

Entrei na água e chamei por meu momento me lembrei dos meus amigos cavalos marinhos,comecei a chamá-los. Por um tempo achei que ninguém havia me escutado,mas logo eles começaram a emergir.

- Vamos Nico!

Nico e eu pulamos na água e nadamos até os cavalos. Agora eu já não poderia voltar atrás. Que Poseidon e Hades nos ajudem.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6 – Nico e eu salvamos Rachel._

Já fazia quase quatro horas que estávamos perambulando pelo mar. A colina meio sangue já estava bem distante e eu já estava ficando impaciente.

- Percy,daqui a pouco vamos atravessar os sete mares – disse Nico bocejando.

- Não exagera,falta pouco – eu disse querendo acreditar nisso.

Os cavalos disseram que o navio estava um pouco longe e que talvez só chegaríamos no dia comecei a pensar em onde o navio estaria,o bom era que isso indicava que Cronos não pretendia atacar o acampamento já que estava a uma distancia considerável o mar a frente,não conseguia ver nenhum navio,já estava ficando eu estava no mar Rachel poderia estar sendo torturada,esse pensamento só piorou meu estado.Não queria que ela sofresse,pedi aos cavalos para irem mais rápido mas eles já estavam dando o maximo de só conseguia pensar em Rachel,e desejava mais que tudo que ela estivesse bem,sentia que eu morreria de preocupação antes de chegar até o navio.

Já devia ser umas dez da noite,o céu estava escuro e não haviam muitas estrelas. Nico havia adormecido,eu acho que estava pedindo demais a ele,eu tinha que recompensá-lo após resgatar inicio achei que Nico não iria me ajudar pelo fato de sua irmã ter morrido em uma missão ao meu lado,mas parece que ele havia superado isso bem depois que sua irmã disse para ele me perdoar. Comecei a pensar nisso e não demorou muito para mim cair no sono.

Despertei com a luz do sol e com os cavalos me chamando.

- Hum,o que foi? – perguntei ainda sonolento.

- Chegamos – disse meu cavalo.

No exato momento despertei e olhei ao redor,logo a frente havia um navio enorme com uma princesa acorrentada na havíamos chegado,meu coração deu um salto,eu não gostava de estar perto daquele e Nico e pedi para os cavalos nos levar para mais perto.

Chegando perto do navio pensei em como iríamos e eu pulamos na água,pedi aos cavalos para nos esperarem sem serem uma onda alta,para que pudéssemos alcançar a borda do convé o braço de Nico e juntos pulamos para dentro do realmente era hora de pedir muita ajuda a Poseidon,Hades e todos os deuses possíveis.

Para nossa sorte não havia ninguém no convés,estava muito cedo ainda,talvez todos ainda estivessem dormindo.

- Plano? – perguntou Nico.

- Vamos procurar Rachel.

- Por onde começamos?

Isso era uma boa pergunta,aonde eles colocaram Rachel?Será que ela estava na cabine com Cronos a vigiando?Talvez,ou então a trancaram em uma cabine e com certeza deixaram um vigia na já sabia o que fazer.

- Vamos procurar uma cabine que tenha um guarda na porta.

Minha vontade era sair correndo até encontrá-la mas se fizesse isso na certa alguém iria nos Cronos com certeza sabia que eu estava a bordo,afinal ele é um titã.Não iria demorar até sermos encontrados por monstros.

Caminhamos em passos surdos até as cabines,havia algo errado,o navio estava muito silencioso e muito meu coração ir na boca,com certeza eu estava dentro de uma armadilha,isso não podia ser sorte demais sair dali com Rachel sem ninguém nos primeiro corredor não havia ninguém e nem nos outros,parecia que o navio estava deserto,o que era impossível.

- Onde estão todos? – perguntou Nico.

- Eu não sei,provavelmente é uma armadilha. Apenas vamos continuar procurando – eu disse destampando contracorrente.

Andamos praticamente pelo navio inteiro,checamos vários corredores e quase todas as cabines,já estava começando a ficar cansado. Só falta uma cabine para checarmos,a cabine de Cronos.

Nico e eu seguimos para a cabine onde eu havia visto o caixão de Cronos,não havia ninguém na porta e isso me deixou ainda mais aproximamos da porta e tentamos escutar algo vindo de dentro,mas não havia ninguém.

- Percy,eu acho que fomos enganados – disse Nico com o ouvido na porta – Não tem ninguém por aqui.

- Não é possível Nico,isso com certeza deve fazer parte do plano de Cronos,ele não iria me mandar aqui só pra dar uma volta de cruzeiro – falei olhando a minha volta.

- Percy,é melhor irmos embora,você esta vendo que não tem nada nesse navio – disse Nico suspirando.

- Não Nico,temos que achar a Rachel! – insisti.

- Vamos voltar ao convés,foi o único lugar que não olhamos direito – sugeriu Nico.

Afirmei com a cabeça e o segui até o convés.A principio achei que na mesma hora que virasse o corredor acharia um monstro faminto e gigante mas não encontrei nada.

Porem quando chegamos ao convés nos deparamos com uma garota.E não era uma garota qualquer,era a líder de torcida que havia me atacado na minha nova escola.

- Percy Jackson – disse ela.

- Porque os monstros gostam tanto de dizer meu nome? – perguntei.

- Porque parece nome de popstar,tipo Hannah Montana,é legal dizer o nome dela,me entende? – disse Nico.

Eu o olhei,não sabia ao certo se aquele momento era hora para piadas.

- Isso foi bem engraçadinho para um filho de Hades – disse Kelli que na verdade não era uma líder de torcida e sim uma empousai.

- Como sabe que sou filho de Hades? – perguntou Nico recuando.

- Ah querido!Todo mundo sabe,essa noticia já é velha – respondeu Kelli.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa eu escutei alguém chamar meu nome,não era só alguém,era a voz de me virei e a vi correndo em minha direção.

- Percy!Saia daqui! – disse ela me abraçando.

- Rachel! – exclamei sorrindo,no momento em que a vi senti como se um peso saísse de meus ombros – Eu estava tão preocupado!Eles te machucaram?

Ela me olhou e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos tremulas.

- Percy,ele vai te matar,você tem que sair daqui – disse ela com os olhos marejados.

- Rachel,o que fizeram com você? – perguntei segurando suas mãos.

- Nada – disse ela abaixando o olhar – Olhe,não temos tempo,vamos embora!

- Não tão rápido crianças! – disse Kelli

No momento em que olhei para a empousai avistei alguns monstros surgindo no convés,abracei Rachel como se isso pudesse salvá monstros sorriam com maldade e seus olhos faiscavam de raiva.

- Rachel,saia daqui,há dois cavalos marinhos nos esperando – eu disse a ela.

- Não!Não vou deixar você para trás! – disse ela com uma lágrima no rosto.

Os monstros começavam a se tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

- Parem de ser melancólicos! – sussurrou Nico – Vamos correr em direção ao corredor!

Eu concordei e um segundo depois puxei Rachel e começamos a correr pelos corredores do tentava correr o máximo que conseguia e não deixei de segurar a mão de também corria o máximo que conseguia,os monstros já estavam no corredor e não ia demorar para que nos alcançassem e nos transformasse em almoço.

Segurava contracorrente na outra mão com força,não ia demorar até eu precisar usá-la,os monstros já estavam ficando mais próximos e eu estava sem saída.

Os corredores não iriam durar para sempre,e quando chegasse ao fim nós teríamos sérios no que fazer,eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa,a água não estava muito longe,mas não sabia o que fazer com a água,uma onde?Um tsunami?Acho que eu não tenho tanta força.

Um dos monstros quase pegou Rachel,mas eu a puxei para longe hora que eu fiz isso tive uma idéia,não era das melhores e talvez nem ajudasse muito mas pelo menos nos daria um tempo.

- Nico!Me siga! – gritei para ele.

Viramos outro corredor e na primeira chance que tive abri a porta de uma cabine,Rachel e Nico entraram na frente e quando os monstros estavam perto eu fechei a porta.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Nico olhando assustado para a porta.

- Tente empurrar a mobília para a porta! – eu disse empurrando uma cômoda.

Os monstros já estavam quase derrubando a porta,precisávamos de algo maior.

- A cama! – sugeriu Rachel.

Nós três empurramos a cama até a porta,começamos a colocar tudo que havia na cabine atrás da porta,mas nem tudo aquilo iria segurar os monstros por muito tempo.

A porta começava a rachar,um dos monstros bateu fortemente na rachadura e um buraco fora e Nico saltaram para trás,percebi que Rachel estava aterrorizada,eu precisava tirá-la de lá,e precisava tirar Nico també um buraco fora aberto na porta,os monstros já estavam com os braços dentro da em volta em desespero e avistei a janela,era pequena mas com certeza dava para passar uma pessoa.

Corri até a janela,estava !

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Nico.

- Preciso abrir a janela,vamos pular! – eu disse tentando abri-lá.

Nico veio até mim e tentou me ajudar mas nem nossa força adiantou.A porta estava quase cedendo de vez.

- Tomem – disse Rachel jogando uma cadeira na nossa direção.

Eu peguei a cadeira e entendi o que era para fazer,eu a ergui e bati com toda força contra o vidro da janela,o efeito foi imediato e logo nossa saída estava desbloqueada.

- Vão! – gritei para Rachel e Nico.

Rachel correu subiu na janela.

- É muito alto! – disse ela tremendo.

- Vá Rachel!O mar vai protegê-la! – eu a encorajei.

Rachel me olhou,respirou fundo,fechou os olhos e pulou no mar.

- Agora você! – disse empurrando Nico para a janela.

Nico nem hesitou,subiu na janela e se jogou contra a á era minha vez,subi na janela no momento em que a porta cedeu,olhei para trás e vi os monstros entrando na que conseguissem me pegar eu pulei na água.

N/A: Oii gente!Desculpem por não ter falado com vocês antes!

Eu quero agradecer muuuuuuuito a todos vocês por estarem acompanhando a fic e me mandando reviews *--*

Vi que muitas pessoas estão ansiosas por Percy e Annabeth,claro eu também estou muuito ansiosa para colocá-los juntos,só que antes eles terão obstáculos como Rachel \O/ Mas calma,eu não irei acabar Rachel e Percy,claro que não e já posso dizer que Percabeth esta próximo!

Beeejonas a todos *---*


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7 – Eu desabafo com Annabeth._

As vezes é impossível de acreditar como eu sempre escapo por pouco da morte,as vezes penso se é sorte ou se eu sou muito bom mesmo.

Já estávamos montados nos cavalos marinhos,os monstros ainda berravam na janela por onde escapamos,achei que algum deles iria pular para me pegar mas nenhum foi.

Pedi aos cavalos que fossem rápidos,afinal ainda estávamos perto do navio,perto de Cronos e pensar nisso fez um arrepio subir pela minha espinha.

- Percy você é maluco! – disse Rachel que estava sentada atrás de mim.

- Nem me fale!Mas ainda bem que valeu a pena – disse Nico sorrindo para mim e para Rachel.

- Por um momento achei que ia te perder – sussurrou Rachel me abraçando.

- Eu também – murmurei.

Nossa viagem de volta foi bem mais tranqüila,Rachel estava segura e Nico e eu estávamos vivos. Agora estávamos a caminho do acampamento,e eu tinha que pensar em um jeito de levar Rachel para sua casa.

- Percy!Acorda! – chamou Rachel me sacudindo.

- Hã? – murmurei tentando abrir os olhos.

- Já chegamos – disse Rachel.

Olhei a minha volta e vi a praia e logo a colina meio sangue. Me senti aliviado,suspirei e levei Rachel e Nico até a areia.

- Obrigado amigos! – agradeci aos cavalos que logo sumiram no oceano.

- Ah Percy! – Rachel me abraçou com força.

- Rachel,me desculpe! – disse passando a mão em seus cabelos.

- A culpa não foi sua – falou ela me olhando – Obrigada por me salvar.

Sorri para ela e lhe dei um beijo na testa.

- Agora temos que levar você para casa – disse olhando para a estrada.

- Deixe que eu a levo Percy,não pretendo voltar ao acampamento agora mesmo – sugeriu Nico.

- Não sei,talvez seja melhor eu ir – eu disse.

- Precisam de você no acampamento,eu vou com ele,não se preocupe Percy – falou Rachel me dando um beijo.

Não sabia se era certo deixá-la ir com Nico,parecia uma idéia muito ruim. Mas antes que pudesse criticar ouvi alguém trotando atrás de mim. Ótimo,havia me esquecido da minha pequena fuga. Vire-me para trás e me deparei não só com Quiron mas também com Dionísio. Acho que agora vou passar a viver no sótão com o oráculo. Nico arquejou quando viu os dois e cruzou os braços desviando o olhar para a estrada.

- Peter Johnson!Achamos você seu moleque idiota! – disse Dionísio em seu habitual tom estressado.

- Percy,onde estava com a cabeça?! – perguntou Quiron olhando para mim com censura.

Eu não sabia o que dizer,deveria me desculpar?Quiron parecia bem preocupado e Dionísio,ah!Dionísio parecia estar nem ai.

Olhei para Quiron,não queria encarar o senhor D. vamos dizer que nós não temos uma boa relação.

- Hã,Quiron,me desculpe!Mas eu tinha que ir salvar Rachel – disse segurando a mão de Rachel.

- Você entrou no navio de Cronos sozinho?!Está maluco? – repreendeu-me Quiron – Foi pura sorte vocês terem escapado vivos!

- Muita sorte,se eu fosse Cronos não os deixaria escapar tão fácil – disse Dionísio bufando.

- Vamos para o acampamento – disse Quiron.

Eu fui andando até ele,mas ele fez sinal para eu parar.

- Os três – disse ele apontando para Rachel e Nico.

- Mas Quiron,Rachel não...

Dionísio me interrompeu.

- Eu sei desse blábláblá já,mas eu vou permitir que a vidente entre – disse ele agora parecendo entediado.

- Ela não é vidente...

Novamente ele me interrompeu.

- Ahh tanto faz Paul!Agora vamos logo antes que eu deixe os três do lado de fora! – falou com um tom de irritação e começou a ir até a colina meio sangue.

Quiron fez sinal para que nós o acompanhássemos,peguei a mão de Rachel e olhei para Nico pedindo em silencio que ele obedecesse,ele suspirou e começou a nos seguir.

Estávamos na casa grande levando algumas broncas de Quiron e uns comentários bem "agradáveis" do senhor D.

A todo momento Quiron excluía Rachel da bronca,ele dizia que ela não tinha parte nisso,ele tinha razão e eu não queria que ela fosse culpada depois de tudo. Mas Nico e eu não saímos ilesos,a culpa foi toda nossa,bem,nossa e de Grover também por ter nos ajudado a fugir.

- Rachel vai ficar na casa grande no quarto de hospedes e vocês voltem para seus chalés – disse Quiron nos dispensando.

Nico havia ido dormir,Rachel estava na casa grande e eu fui dar um passeio pela floresta,precisava respirar.

Quando estava chegando perto do rio avistei alguém sentada,mas não era um alguém qualquer,era Annabeth. Eu não sabia se ia ou não falar com ela,estava com medo de levar um soco ou algo assim,mas nem precisei pensar muito,pois no momento em que ela me viu veio correndo em minha direção.

- Percy! – disse me abraçando.

Eu fiquei chocado com a reação dela,mas claro que não falei nada,não queria estragar o momento,e o abraço dela,era tão confortável,tão macio,os cabelos dela eram tão brilhosos,eu a abracei com mais força querendo que ela jamais saísse de lá.

- Percy,está me sufocando – disse ela divertida.

Eu despertei e soltei,eu já estava ficando preocupado,não iria demorar muito tempo até que alguém descobrisse que eu estava apaixonado pela Annabeth. O único problema foi ter descoberto isso agora.

- Me desculpe,é que é bom ver você – eu disse.

Ela sorriu,o sorriso do qual eu senti falta durante todo aquele tempo.

- Eu fiquei preocupada,você sumiu depois daquilo... – disse ela desviando os olhos – O que você fez foi muito arriscado.

- Eu sei,mas eu tinha que salvar Rachel – eu disse me lembrando da ruiva.

Eu tinha que me reorganizar,não podia gostar de duas garotas ao mesmo tempo,Rachel era uma parte de mim,uma grande amiga e eu achava estar apaixonado por ela,mas Annabeth é tudo para mim,e eu queria ter descoberto isso antes de aceitar namorar Rachel,não quero magoar nenhuma das duas.

- É,foi um ato corajoso – disse ela com certa dificuldade.

- Obrigado – agradeci sorrindo.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio,ela olhava para o rio e eu a olhava.

- Annabeth... – pensei alto.

Ela me olhou.

- Annabeth,eu...

Perfeito,agora eu estava no modo garoto apaixonado e idiota,não conseguia coordenar o que dizer,não sabia ao certo o que eu queria dizer,ela estava ali na minha frente,eu só tinha que dizer que eu a amo,mas eu não podia fazer isso,não podia trair a Rachel,ela jamais iria me perdoar.

- Percy?Você está bem? – perguntou ela segurando meu rosto.

Aquilo era como um pedido de me beije,ela estava tão perto,eu podia sentir seu aroma suave,podia sentir suas mãos em meu rosto. Eu não resiste,quando me dei conta estava beijando Annabeth.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali,parecia que o tempo não existia,nada existia,somente nós dois. Ela enlaçou meu pescoço e eu segurei sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto. Eu me sentia completo,na verdade nem sei explicar como me sentia,era uma sensação maravilhosa,uma sensação única.

Quando nos separamos estávamos ofegantes,meu coração dava saltos em meu peito sem parar.

- Me desculpe... – comecei a dizer mas ela me interrompeu.

- Percy,você tem namorada – ela parecia dizer isso mais a si mesma do que a mim.

- Eu sei,me desculpe,eu não resisti,eu...não sei o que me deu... – tentei me explicar – Eu perdi o controle.

- Porque fez isso? – perguntou ela sorrindo.

- Hã?Ah... – eu engoli em seco – Eu acho que estou,hã,apaixonado por você.

Eu não acredito que disse isso.

Annabeth pareceu surpresa,seus olhos brilharam e ela sorriu.

- Ahh Percy!Eu também te amo! – disse ela me abraçando – Mas e a Rachel? – perguntou preocupada.

Rachel. Eu não sabia o que fazer,na verdade eu sabia o que fazer só não sabia como e nem onde,quer dizer,poxa vida!Estou mais enrolado que bola de gato. Mas depois de tudo que eu senti com Annabeth não seria justo continuar com Rachel,eu não podia trair ela dessa forma,eu tinha que começar a ser sincero comigo mesmo,eu estava apaixonado pela Annabeth.

- Eu vou terminar com a Rachel,eu amo você Annabeth,não posso mais esconder isso – eu disse como um desabafo.

Ela sorriu para mim e me beijou.

- Eu te amo Percy!

- Eu também Annabeth.

Agora era só contar a Rachel.

N/A: Geeente!Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews *--*

Finalmente chegou a hora de Percabeth \O/ muitas estavam ansiosas né?Eu também!

Um aviso pra vocês!Quando eu posto o capítulo e vou abrir para ler no ff net ficam faltando algumas palavras e alguns pontos,eu não sei se é normal mas vou passar a verificar isso,se alguém perceber algo faltando me avise ;)

Próximo capítulo está chegando já!Mas para ele ser postado só depende de vocês hein xD

Amooo todos!Obrigada!


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8 –_ _E eu faço tudo errado de novo._

. Com certeza esse nome estava na minha cabeça havia umas duas horas.

Após meu encontro com Annabeth decidi terminar com Rachel,estava completamente seguro da minha decisão mas como sempre eu não sabia o que fazer. Como se termina um namoro?Eu queria fazer isso sem magoá-la,eu ainda quero ter a amizade dela pelo menos,se isso for possível.

Eu já estava cansado de andar pelo meu chalé procurando uma solução,tudo que eu tinha que fazer era ir na casa grande e dizer...dizer o que?Isso estava me deixando maluco.

Me joguei em minha cama derrotado e coloquei o travesseiro em meu rosto. Precisava relaxar e ficar tranqüilo,não poderia ser tão ruim terminar um namoro,claro que não,eu já matei vários monstros mitológicos e já até lutei contra o Deus da guerra!Mas acho que preferia fazer tudo isso ao invés de ir lá. Não que eu não quisesse,eu quero ir lá para depois poder ficar com Annabeth mas Rachel era minha melhor amiga e eu não posso simplesmente dizer "Oi Rachel,é o seguinte,acabou tudo porque eu amo a Annabeth",seria muita indelicadeza.

Tirei o travesseiro do rosto e me sentei na cama,logo avistei uma foto no chão e a peguei. Minha foto com Annabeth,ela estava tão linda!Esse era o tipo de motivação que eu estava precisando,eu amo a Annabeth e tenho que lutar por ela certo?

Me levantei decidido a ir até Rachel só que antes que eu desse o primeiro passo a porta de meu chalé se abriu. Adivinha só quem era?Isso mesmo.

- Percy! – disse Rachel animada vindo em minha direção.

- Rachel – disse confuso. Era a hora – Que bom que você está aqui,eu preciso falar com você!

- Ah claro pode falar – falou ela sorrindo e segurando minha mão.

Com ela sorrindo desse jeito fica meio difícil.

- Hã Rachel,eu falei com a Annabeth hoje e... – certo,cadê a motivação?

- Que bom Percy!Então voltaram a se falar? – perguntou ela me abraçando.

- É,é,voltamos a nos falar – e a nos beijar e nos amar e etc,mas claro,isso eu não preciso acrescentar agora.

- Eu também queria falar com você – disse ela me olhando nos olhos – Sabe,esse acampamento é maravilhoso!Seu chalé também é bem legal,eu estou amando estar aqui!Me sinto mais perto de você e quando você se arriscou por mim me senti a pessoa mais especial do mundo,não sabia que me amava tanto!Eu te amo Percy! – disse ela com os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso gentil.

Certo,isso não ajudou em nada. Nada!E agora?Que Poseidon me ajude,mas vamos lá.

- Rachel,eu... – ela colocou o dedo em meus lábios.

- Não precisa dizer.

E então ela me beijou. Eu retribui,espera ai?O que eu estava fazendo?Mas eu estava gostando,não queria parar,mas tinha que parar!Mas era nosso ultimo beijo,talvez eu devesse aproveitar...

E se você achou que a situação estava embaraçosa eu digo:ficou ainda pior.

Alguém havia entrado no chalé enquanto nos beijávamos,no inicio achei que era Grover ou talvez Tyson,então eu parei o beijo e olhei em direção a porta. E sabia,eu tinha estragado alguma coisa.

- Oi Annabeth! – disse Rachel ainda segurando minha mão – Percy me disse que vocês...

- Ele disse?Mesmo?O que ele disse para você Rachel? – perguntou Annabeth sarcástica olhando em minha direção com os olhos faiscando.

- Ah bem,ele me disse que falou com você... – respondeu Rachel confusa pela atitude de Annabeth.

- Annabeth,espera,não é o que você pensa,bem,eu vi a Rachel e... – ótima frase para inicio de explicação!O que eu ia dizer agora?

- Você viu a Rachel e pensou porque eu não a beijo agora? – ela continuava com o sarcasmo na voz e me olhava fixamente decepcionada.

- Bem Annabeth,eu acho que já superamos essa de eu ser a namorada do Percy e namorados se beijam,então... – disse Rachel ainda confusa com a situação.

- O que ele disse exatamente para você Rachel? – perguntou Annabeth desviando a atenção de mim.

- Me disse que voltou a falar com você – respondeu Rachel erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- E ele também te contou que me beijou?E que disse que estava apaixonado por mim? – disse ela como mais uma acusação do que uma pergunta.

Rachel estava visivelmente surpresa,ela ficou olhando para Annabeth por um momento e logo se virou para mim,o brilho dos seus olhos havia desaparecido. Me senti horrível,eu não queria que acontecesse desse jeito.

- É verdade? – perguntou com a voz trêmula e a expressão triste.

Eu não queria que ela me olhasse daquele jeito,não era como Annabeth que me olhava com raiva ou simplesmente começava a gritar,era como se ela estivesse sofrendo por dentro. Mas obviamente eu não iria mentir,se restava uma chance de falar com ela depois eu tinha que ser sincero.

- É – não consegui dizer mais nada. Esse "é" foi um ponto final na nossa relação.

Aquele "é" provocou o que eu estava evitando o máximo:magoar Rachel. Ela me olhava com tristeza,eu podia ver através de seus olhos que ela estava magoada e que estava sofrendo por dentro. Não havia mais sorrisos,o brilho de sua alegria de tempo atrás desapareceu por completo,ela parecia apagada.

Rachel soltou minha mão e olhou para Annabeth. Ela parecia estar se contendo para não chorar e eu estava horrível,me sentia totalmente péssimo. O modo como ela me olhou foi como se estivessem cravando algo em meu peito,eu já nem sabia o que fazer,afinal eu tinha estragado tudo. Sou um idiota!

Olhei para Annabeth,ela não estava muito diferente e ela olhava somente para mim,como se quisesse me perfurar com os olhos,o que eu acho que ela estava conseguindo.

- Aquela hora que você queria falar comigo,queria terminar? – perguntou Rachel com a voz falhada e sem me olhar.

- Sim – eu queria poder mudar isso,não queria que Rachel ficasse com raiva de mim.

Ela não respondeu. Ficamos em um silencio tenso por um momento.

- Rachel,me desculpe por isso – pediu Annabeth olhando para ela – Percy disse que iria terminar com você para ficar comigo e quando eu chego vocês estão se beijando e ele nem tinha falado nada,fiquei com muita raiva! – desabafou.

Rachel a olhou ainda com a mesma expressão,ele nem sequer olhou de esguela para mim.

- Claro que ficou,você sempre gostou dele e eu sei disso,mas chegar aqui e acabar com tudo desse jeito?Ela está errado eu sei,também estou magoada mas você podia ter dado a chance de ele dizer primeiro! – disse Rachel aumentando um pouco o tom de voz.

- O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Annabeth franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Eu quero dizer – disse Rachel dando um passo em direção a Annabeth – que não foi justo!Tudo bem quando você viu a gente se beijando,mas você podia simplesmente pedir para Percy se explicar ou talvez esperasse,ele ia me dizer!

- Esta dizendo que a culpa é minha?! – perguntou Annabeth ofendida.

- Claro que é!Você nunca gostou de mim!Você deve estar feliz por nos ver assim! – acusou Rachel com a voz firme.

- O que?! – exclamou Annabeth ficando com raiva – Eu não estou feliz tudo bem?E a culpa é dele e não minha,foi ele que me beijou!

Ótimo,quando eu penso que não pode ficar pior tudo desmorona.

- A culpa é sua por toda essa confusão!Você demonstrou que não confia nele no momento em que nos viu!Se você não tivesse entrado de penetra aqui ele teria terminado amigavelmente e me contado tudo!Você estragou tudo da pior forma! – disse Rachel quase gritando.

Eu sabia que tinha que ficar calado,ambas estavam com raiva de mim e eu não iria discutir sobre o culpado,mas eu acho que a culpa realmente é toda minha.

- Olha aqui garota eu sinto muito se você esta com o coração partido! – disse Annabeth sarcástica – Mas a culpa não é minha,eu vim aqui e te disse a verdade!E alias,o Percy fraquejou,devia ter impedido que você o beijasse!

- Mesmo?Isso só mostra uma coisa – disse Rachel com a voz mais baixa – Que ele ainda me ama e não quer terminar comigo.

Eu pude sentir o quanto aquelas palavras saíram afiadas da boca de Rachel,eram certamente com uma intenção de atingir Annabeth e eu acho que ela conseguiu. Annabeth a olhava com os olhos faiscantes de raiva mas antes que a briga voltasse,Rachel saiu do chalé batendo a porta.

Annabeth ainda estava na mesma posição olhando para onde estava Rachel.

- Annabeth? – chamei com medo de sua reação.

Ela me olhou,seus olhos estavam uma mistura de raiva e mágoa. Nos olhamos por um momento até ela se virar e sair.

Eu sou um desastre.

N/A:Geeeeennte!Muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews!Eu amo todos vocês!Me desculpem pela demora para postar,eu estava com uns trabalhos escolares super quebra-cabeça para fazer e eu prometo que vou arrumar mais tempo para escrever,afinal eu amo muito essa fic e não vou abandoná-la :D

Se tiver algum problema na leitura ou sentirem que faltam palavras me avisem ok?

Eu fiz umas capas para a fic e vou postar no meu perfil aqui do FF NET para vocês verem!

Eu acabei de criar uma websérie no Orkut,o título é Prince School,se alguém quiser ler é só me adicionar nesse Orkut , a web está nas comunidades,tem fotos,musicas,vídeos e claro,a web \O/

Obrigada a todos os leitores lindos e maravilhosos *--*

Beijonas ;*


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo 9 – Minha escolha_

Sabe aqueles dias em que você só quer ficar sozinho e chutar tudo que vê pela frente?Eu estava assim nesse momento. Eu havia estragado tudo com as garotas mais importantes de minha vida, agora o que eu iria fazer?Como iria encarar Annabeth o resto das férias?

Sentia-me péssimo, me joguei na cama e comecei a bater no travesseiro em meu rosto.

- Seu idiota! – disse a mim mesmo.

- Porque idiota? – perguntou uma voz familiar.

Levantei-me rapidamente e a encarei. Afinal isso tudo foi mais um plano dela?Da ultima vez que nos vimos ela disse algo sobre isso.

- Afrodite? – disse encarando-a – Não estou a fim de falar com ninguém, me desculpe.

Ela simplesmente riu e se sentou do meu lado.

- Ah meu querido Percy! – exclamou suspirando – Não esta gostando?Eu estou adorando a sua história! – disse ela animada.

Eu me limitei a apenas olhá-la. Tinha muita coisa que eu queria dizer a ela, mas não me parecia apropriado.

- Eu perdi as garotas que mais amo, como posso adorar? – perguntei mau humorado.

- Percy Jackson, não fique triste, os finais de meus romances sempre são felizes!Como em contos de fadas – disse ela meio sonhadora.

- Isso não parece um conto de fadas, parece mais um filme de terror – falei apoiando a cabeça em minhas mãos.

Afrodite me olhou com atenção.

- Isso é uma lição Percy, você tem que aprender a lidar com seus sentimentos – falou ela ainda me olhando.

- O problema é que eu não sei o que fazer! – disse derrotado.

Ela sorriu para mim.

- Você vai saber, apenas siga seu coração Percy Jackson – disse delicadamente.

Não respondi. Achava toda aquela conversa um papo furado. Meu dia estava péssimo e eu estava impaciente.

- Você devia assistir mais filmes de romance, não sabe nada sobre o assunto – disse Afrodite se olhando no espelho.

- Eu já assisti Crepúsculo e Lua Nova, e acredite, não esta ajudando – falei olhando para a porta.

- A Bella fez tudo por quem? – perguntou ela passando batom.

- Sei lá, pelo vampiro? – falei com a voz cansada.

- Correto, pelo Edward, ela também ama o Jacob mas ela escolhe o Edward – disse ela agora ajeitando o cabelo – Apenas faça sua escolha Percy Jackson.

Teria que escolher entre uma das duas?Pensando bem era isso mesmo que eu tinha que fazer, não posso ter duas namoradas só porque tenho medo de magoar uma das duas. Eu tenho que concertar tudo.

Quando olhei para Afrodite ela havia desaparecido.

Caminhava lentamente pelo acampamento, no fundo eu não queria ter que encarar aquilo, eu não sabia nem ao menos o que dizer. Andei em direção a casa grande, iria falar com Rachel primeiro.

Para minha sorte a casa estava vazia, entrei devagar caso o senhor D. estivesse escondido. Rachel estava hospedada no andar de cima, subi as escadas pensativo, o que eu iria dizer primeiro?Acho que desculpa seria perfeito.

Quando cheguei a porta dei três batidas, percebi que minhas mãos estavam um pouco tremulas, estava muito agitado nesse dia. Não demorou muito e a minha ruiva favorita apareceu diante da porta. Ela não gritou nem disse nada, somente me olhava.

- Rachel, me desculpe, mesmo!Eu não queria te magoar, eu gosto muito de você só que eu estava confuso e então eu percebi que gostava da Annabeth, então eu a beijei mas não era minha intenção te machucar – eu falei tão rápido que nem sei o que disse direito.

- Percy – suspirou Rachel – O que você fez foi uma idiotice, mas a culpa não é só sua, então eu vou te perdoar porque eu não quero que você suma da minha vida – disse ela olhando para o chão.

- Obrigado Rachel, obrigado por me entender – agradeci aliviado.

- Mas agora acho que preciso de um tempo longe de você, nós dois precisamos refletir – falou ela ainda olhando para o chão.

Eu me senti derrotado, pelo menos ela havia me perdoado.

- Claro – murmurei passando a mão na cabeça.

Rachel suspirou pesadamente e me olhou. Seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos, o que indicava que ela havia chorado, quando percebi isso me senti pior ainda.

- Rachel – comecei mais ela me cortou.

- Eu vou embora amanhã Percy, até depois das férias – ela pronunciou as palavras com certa dificuldade, parecia prestes a cair no choro e então fechou a porta.

Eu nem me lembro quanto tempo fiquei ali parado na porta olhando para onde ela estava. Quando me recuperei sai da casa fui direto para meu chalé. Precisava pensar no que fazer quanto a Annabeth.

Para minha má sorte, Quiron foi me buscar para o jantar, por mais que eu implorasse para não ir. Grover me acompanhou até minha mesa e me forçou a sentar-me e comer.

- Grover me deixe voltar – reclamei enquanto comia.

- Percy, eu sei que esta em um estado emocional delicado, mas precisa comer, ordens de Quiron – falou ele parecendo preocupado.

Suspirei deprimido e voltei a comer. Não havia percebido que toda aquela confusão havia me dado fome.

Olhei ao redor e avistei a mesa de Atena, Annabeth estava lá, parecia distante, ela apenas brincava com a comida em seu prato. Admirei-a por um momento até que ela me viu e tratou logo de emburrar e virar a cara. Estava muito brava ainda. Na mesa de Hermes estava Rachel que parecia estar um pouco melhor desde quando fui ate seu quarto. Seus olhos não estavam mais vermelhos e ela comia devagar. Eu olhava de uma para a outra confuso. Porque tudo não podia ser mais fácil?

Após o jantar fui até o lago para refletir melhor, a água era minha melhor amiga nessa hora. Mas assim que cheguei lá percebi que não estava sozinho.

- Esta me seguindo? – perguntou Annabeth nervosa – Vá embora!

- Annabeth, me desculpe – ela me cortou.

- Não Percy!Tarde demais – disse ela olhando para o lago.

- Não é tarde demais, você sabe que eu gosto da Rachel, não ia ser tão fácil – disse me aproximando dela – Mas é você que eu amo, é você que eu quero de verdade.

Eu esperei uma reação dela. Annabeth virou-se para mim, seus olhos estavam confusos. Então ela suspirou e abaixou o olhar.

- Percy, você não pode ficar dizendo que me ama sem ter certeza – disse ela com a voz mais baixa.

- Annabeth – me aproximei dela e peguei sua mão – Eu te amo e eu tenho certeza disso – falei levantando seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

Ela pareceu hesitar em dizer algo. Ela contorceu os lábios.

- Então porque não terminou com Rachel assim que a viu?Você a ama também? – perguntou ela com os olhos tristes.

- Amo, mas não como amo você – falei acariciando seu rosto – Rachel é minha amiga, apenas isso.

- Eu não sei no que acreditar Percy – falou ela colocando sua mão sobre a minha.

- Acredite em mim, eu nunca quis te magoar – aproximei meu rosto do dela – Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, fui um tolo por só perceber isso agora Annabeth.

Ela sorriu de leve, seu rosto estava brilhando por causa do reflexo do lago. Ela estava linda. Senti meu coração bater mais forte.

- Daqui por diante somente eu serei sua namorada – disse ela me beijando.

Eu me senti completo nesse momento, ela havia me perdoado e finalmente conseguimos uma oportunidade para ficarmos juntos, nada poderia me deixar mais feliz do que aqueles doces lábios encostados nos meus.

Ficamos um longo tempo somente nos beijando, aquele era nosso primeiro beijo realmente, o primeiro sem segredos e sem conflitos.

- Eu te amo Percy – sussurrou ela em meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo Annabeth, amo mais que tudo – sussurrei de volta.

**N/A:AHH gente *--* a fic esta a caminho do fim, eu estou adorando escrevê-la!Daqui pra frente só vão ter momentos Percabeth \O/**

**Aninha,parabéns moça *--* happy b-day e muitas felicidades!Fiquei muito emocionada por saber que a fic foi um presente *--* obrigada mesmo pelo carinho!**

**E obrigada a todas as minhas leitoras que sempre me fazem ficar feliz com seus reviews maravilhosas \O/**

**Acabei de escrever uma nova fic, o shipper é Thalia & Luke,minha primeira fic deles,estou empolgada \O/ o nome é Apenas Uma Chance,se puderem leiam e não esqueçam de comentar *--***

**Beijinhos ;* **


	10. Chapter 10

_Capítulo 10 – Até que enfim meu final feliz_

Annabeth e eu estávamos namorando. Ontem a noite eu finalmente a pedi em namoro. Passamos várias horas diante do lago apenas abraçados, aproveitando nosso momento.

Agora eu estava na sala da casa grande a espera de Rachel,ela disse que iria embora mas eu não poderia deixar de me despedir e contar eu mesmo sobre Annabeth,não quero que ela saiba por outra pessoa.

Ouvi passos na escada e me levantei. Era a Rachel,assim que ela me viu ela parou e me olhou. Ela era minha melhor amiga,eu a amava sim de certa forma,não queria que ela fosse embora.

- Oi Rachel – disse sorrindo para ela.

Ela sorriu levemente e terminou de descer as escadas.

- Percy – disse ela calmamente.

- Eu vim aqui para conversar com você.Não quero que vá embora com raiva de mim – falei olhando para ela.

- Percy,o que aconteceu foi muito desagradável,eu já te perdoei mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja totalmente ok com a situação – disse ela desviando os olhos.

- Eu entendo Rachel – disse olhando para baixo – Mas eu queria que você pudesse esquecer essa história. Eu te amo,eu gosto muito de você,mas como amiga,você é a única garota que eu preciso como amiga,não quero que você suma,você mesma disse que não quer que eu suma da sua vida – olhei para ela – Eu também não quero,eu entendo que você queira um tempo longe de mim,mas eu não quero que esse tempo seja longo – respirei fundo – Enfim,queria que não ficasse com raiva,você é muito importante pra mim e pode ser egoísmo mas eu a quero sempre por perto.

Ela me olhou com atenção,não parecia estar com raiva,sua expressão estava mais leve e seus olhos pareciam brilhar um pouco mais. Esperei ansioso pela reação dela.

- Percy,eu te amo também e as vezes me pergunto se não é apenas como amigo – ela sorriu – Mas não tenho certeza – falou um pouco mais baixo – Mas eu só quero que seja feliz,seja com quem você escolher,então acho que estou disposta a esquecer todo o ocorrido,desde que jamais aconteça novamente.

Ela sorria para mim,eu me senti aliviado,como se tivesse acabado de ter que segurar o céu...é,sim,isso já aconteceu,vai ver é por isso que sei como é a sensação de não ter um peso nas costas.

Eu a abracei,Rachel era uma garota incrível e eu espero que ela ache uma pessoa especial assim como eu achei.

- Acho que vou ficar mais um dia,mas apenas um dia – disse ela se soltando do abraço e sorrindo.

- Isso é perfeito! – exclamei sorrindo,mas logo me lembrei de algo – Rachel,eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

- Conte,afinal somos melhores amigos – falou ela divertida.

- Eu estou namorando com a Annabeth – falei de uma vez,se não falasse rápido iria me atrapalhar.

Esperei um grito,uma expressão de raiva,qualquer coisa do gênero,mas ela simplesmente me olhou com atenção,não sorria mais,porem sua expressão estava leve.

- Eu já esperava Percy,não se preocupe,está tudo bem – disse ela voltando a sorrir.

- Você é simplesmente incrível! – exclamei sorridente.

- E Annabeth quer falar comigo,certo? – perguntou ela olhando para a porta.

- Como sabe? – indaguei.

- Poderes paranormais – disse ela divertida.

Nós dois rimos e saímos da casa grande.

Quando saímos Annabeth sorriu ao ver que estávamos novamente nos falando normal.

- Rachel – disse Annabeth se aproximando – Me desculpe!Eu não queria ter brigado tanto com você,confesso que foi por ciúmes,me desculpe!

Ela disse tudo muito rápido,parecia ter ensaiado o que dizer.

- Acalma-se Annabeth! – disse Rachel – Eu já conversei com o Percy,está tudo bem – falou sorrindo.

Annabeth olhou para nós,parecia confusa por um momento mas logo relaxou e sorriu.

- Que ótimo! – exclamou dando um abraço em Rachel.

Eu sorri,era muito bom ver minha grande amiga e minha namorada se dando bem. Então afinal esse é meu final feliz?Estou livre das mãos de Afrodite?Tudo que eu quero é que as coisas fiquem assim,agora minha única preocupação é Cronos. Mas isso eu penso depois,agora vou aproveitar meu tempo de felicidade.

Nem preciso dizer que tive uma tarde maravilhosa,passei o tempo me divertindo com Rachel e Annabeth,nós rimos com Grover e Nico,mostramos as atividades do acampamento para Rachel e mandamos uma mensagem de Íris para Tyson que ficou muito feliz em nos ver.

Estava deitado embaixo de um arvore com adormeceu em meus braços,eu a admirei dormindo,parecia um anjo com aqueles cabelos loiros e a pele íamos nos divertido bastante naquele dia,agora o sol estava quase se pondo.

Eu me perdi na beleza da garota em meus braços,cada traço dela era perfeito,tudo nela era perfeito.A garota perfeita.

- Own!Eu disse que seria perfeito! – disse alguém ao meu lado.

Suspirei e me virei.

- Afrodite – disse olhando para a deusa.

- Eu fiz tudo com muito carinho Percy Jackson! – disse ela arrumando o cabelo.

- É né – disse lembrando dos maus momentos – Foi um sufoco!Mas fico feliz que agora você terminou minha novela.

- Acho que mereço pelo menos um pouco mais de agradecimento senhor Jackson – disse ela fingindo estar indignada.

- Tudo bem!Está certa,obrigada deusa Afrodite por me fazer pastar igual um infeliz e depois me dar um final feliz digno de filme – falei zombeteiro.

Eu soltei uma pequena risada,mas logo parei quando vi que ela me observava.

- Desculpe,realmente obrigada – disse tentado não rir.

- De nada Percy Jackson – disse ela sorrindo – Bom,agora me dê licença,tenho mais alguns casais para ajudar – falou ela sonhadora.

Eu me virei novamente para Annabeth enquanto Afrodite desaparecia.

Ela se mexeu em meus braços e acordou.

- Me desculpe,acordei você – eu disse acariciando seus cabelos.

Ela sorriu docemente e me beijou.

- Se eu acordar assim todos os dias estarei feliz – disse ela passando a mão em meu rosto.

- Que isso,a única visão bonita aqui é você – falei sorrindo.

- Você é muito fofo Percy Jackson – falou ela me abraçando.

- Eu te amo Annabeth.

- Eu te amo Percy.

**N/A:EEEEE \O/ último capítulo gente!Mas não desanimem,ainda vou postar o epílogo.**

**Desculpem a extrema demora para postar!Eu estive em época de prova e final de bimestre temos que correr para conseguir nota D: Mas eu já entrei de férias (graças a Zeus) e finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo *-* desculpem se ficou sem graça T.T eu queria que ficasse fofo e romântico,adoro um final feliz \O/ e nada melhor do que terminar um romance com eu te amo *-* [/parei. xD**

**Obrigada,muuuuuuuitoo obrigada mesmo a todas minhas leitoras!Sem vocês a fic não existiria *-***


	11. Chapter 11

Epílogo

5 anos depois...

Eu estava nervoso.Não,na verdade eu estava apavorado!Eu nem sei ao certo o porquê mas meu coração estava muito acelerado,podia ouvir ele batendo rapidamente em meu peito.

- Percy?Está respirando ainda? – perguntou Rachel rindo.

- Eu não estou vendo graça Rachel! – respondi nervoso.

- Acalme-se garotão,eu estou aqui para ajudar – falou Rachel segurando o riso.

Eu continuei parado,tentava respirar fundo para me não havia com o que se preocupar,era apenas um...

- Percy,você não esta nada bem – riu Rachel novamente.

Eu lancei-lhe um olhar reprovador,ela logo parou de rir.

- Eu vou chamar o Nico – disse ela indo até a porta.

Eu precisava de um amigo ao meu lado,Rachel apesar de ser a pessoa que mais era minha amiga e confidente,ainda era um garota.

- O que esta havendo? – perguntou Nico entrando no quarto.

- Percy está tendo um ataque de nervosismo – respondeu Rachel olhando para mim.

- Eu não estou tendo um ataque! – retruquei.

- Então acabou de ter – disse Nico sorrindo de canto.

Ótimo!Agora todos resolveram rir da minha cara.

- Escute Percy,somos seus amigos de infância. Nos conte porque esta tão nervoso? – disse Nico sentando-se ao meu lado.

- É que eu não sei,e se ela fugir?E se ela desistir? – sim,esse era meu medo.

- Cara,ela não vai fazer isso,fique sossegado – disse Nico tentando me reconfortar.

- Ele esta certo Percy – disse Rachel sentando-se ao lado de Nico – Ela te ama,eu sei disso.

Eu olhei para Rachel.O olhar dela me transmitiu segurança e confianç por isso que eu a adorava,com o olhar certo ela conseguia me ajudar de alguma ,desde que ela não esteja se divertindo a minha custa.

Eu tentei forçar um sorriso.

- Percy Jackson,para de ser tão mole! – exclamou Rachel – Levante-se e vamos logo!Falta uma hora,e você tem que chegar primeiro! – disse ela levantando-se com Nico.

- Certo!Afinal,não preciso ter medo! – disse mais para mim mesmo do que a eles.

Me levantei e abracei os dois.

- Foi por isso que eu os escolhi para padrinhos!

- E é uma honra ser madrinha do seu casamento! – disse Rachel sorrindo – Ainda mais ao lado do meu noivo!

Nico deu um beijo no rosto de Rachel e em seguida saímos do quarto a caminho do meu casamento com Annabeth.

_**Annabeth POV**_

Não conseguia sair de frente do espelho,parecia que cada minuto que se aproximava eu encontrava algum defeito em meu vestido.

- Annabeth quer parar!Você esta linda! – exclamou Thalia segurando meus ombros.

- Thalia!Olha esse vestido!Era para ser branco e não bege! – falei exaltada.

Thalia revirou os era uma caçadora e não gostava muito do assunto casamento.

- Annabeth o vestido esta branco!Você pode ate se misturar nas nuvens – disse ela tentando me divertir.

Eu a olhei séria mas não resisti e logo comecei a rir.

- Estou bonita mesmo?Acha que ele vai gostar? – perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Annabeth,eu sou sua melhor amiga não sou? – perguntou ela.

- Claro que é – respondi com veemência.

- Você acha que eu iria a um casamento só por ir?Eu odeio casamentos – ela riu – Eu estou aqui por você amiga!E eu estou dizendo que você esta linda!

Eu sorri e a abracei.

- Obrigada Thalia! Mas você é minha madrinha,não poderia faltar nessa – falei voltando a me olhar no espelho.

- Só aceitei isso por você e pelo Percy – disse Thalia – Onde está o Grover?O padrinho da noiva não pode se atrasar!

- Ele disse que ia esperar perto do carro – falei ainda olhando para o espelho.

Daqui por diante eu irei viver minha vida com Percy,seremos um só.Dividiremos tudo,viveremos completamente juntos e isso me deixa vou ter o grande amor da minha vida ao meu lado para sempre.

Enquanto pensava em nosso futuro juntos,lembrei de quando ele me pediu em casamento.

_Flashback_

_Estava no meu chalé,havia acabado de chegar de uma missão com Percy e -me em minha cama e respirei fundo,Percy estava um pouco nervoso durante a missão,ele parecia querer dizer algo para mim,mas como estávamos um pouco ocupados ele acabou nem achei que ele ia me dizer quando chegássemos no acampamento,mas acho que ele esqueceu.Não posso negar que isso tem me perturbado um pouco,será que ele queria terminar comigo?Será que ele não me amava mais?Meu coração doía só em pensar nessas possibilidades,pois eu o amava mais que tudo._

_Decidi ir tomar um banho e refrescar a cabeça._

_Enquanto saia do banho escutei alguém entrar no chalé,devia ser algum de meus irmãos,o que era estranho por que nessa hora eles deveriam estar treinando arco e -me na toalha e sai do banheiro._

_Ai meu Zeus._

_- Eu bati mas ninguém atendeu,resolvi entrar e ah meu Poseidon!Me desculpe Annabeth! – falou Percy constrangido._

_Eu devia estar igualmente vermelha,pois só senti meu rosto esquentar enquanto Percy me olhava de toalha._

_- Ah perdão! – ele virou-se de costas._

_Eu fiquei um minuto sem fala,mas logo peguei minhas roupas no armário e corri para o banheiro._

_- Espere ai! – gritei do banheiro._

_Me vesti rapidamente e fui até ele._

_Coloquei a mão em seu ombro,ele ainda estava de costas._

_- Pode olhar._

_Ele virou-se lentamente,parecia com medo de me ver novamente só de me viu normal respirou fundo._

_- Desculpe! – pediu ele novamente._

_- Não precisa se desculpar,mas o que veio fazer aqui? – perguntei um pouco nervosa._

_- Ahh,eu queria te falar um coisa,desde do inicio da missão na verdade – ele disse parecendo inseguro._

_Ele vai terminar comigo!_

_- Fale – eu disse tentando sorrir._

_- Annabeth,estamos a um tempo juntos já e eu,bem eu – pausa._

_Meu coração começou a bater rapidamente._

_- Você? – o incentivei a continuar._

_Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo._

_Eu senti as pernas amolecerem,ele parecia estar indeciso em alguma coisa._

_Ele abriu os olhos,dessa vez totalmente confiantes._

_- Percy..._

_Mas ele não me deixou falar._

_- Annabeth... – e para minha total surpresa ele se ajoelhou diante de mim,meu coração quase bateu nas costas – Eu te amo muito e quero ficar com você para sempre,e muitos dizem que há uma forma de demonstrar isso – ele pegou uma caixinha preto do bolso da calça – O que eu irei pedir agora é algo muito importante,algo que não precisa fazer se não quiser – ele pegou minha mão – Annabeth Chase,quer se casar comigo?Prometo que vou amá-la para sempre e fazer de tudo para que você seja feliz – ele colocou o anel em meu dedo._

_Eu coração não batia,ele saltava,fazia manobras dentro do meu estomago parecia estar cheio de borboletas,por um minuto eu tive a leve impressão de que estava caindo para trás,como seu eu fosse talvez..._

_- Annabeth!Annabeth pelo amor do olimpo! – chamava Percy parecendo preocupado._

_- Annabeth? – outra voz me chamava._

_- Ela esta abrindo os olhos! – reconheci a voz de Grover._

_- Graças!Annabeth você esta bem? – perguntou Percy parecendo desesperado._

_- Sim – eu disse._

_- Ainda bem! – disse Grover aliviado._

_- Não,eu aceito,eu aceito – repeti me levantando e olhando para Percy._

_Eu estava um pouco acabado de desmaiar?Percy havia acabado de me pedir em casamento?_

_- O que? – disse Percy meio abobado._

_Então eu olhei para minha mão,o anel estava ali,era tudo despertei._

_- Eu aceito Percy!Eu quero me casar com você! – falei dando um abraço nele._

_Ele pareceu surpreso,mas logo me ergueu da cama e me rodou no ar._

_Ficamos um bom tempo somente abraçado,aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo,o melhor momento do mundo._

_- Eu te amo e vamos nos casar! – disse Percy alegre._

_- Eu te amo e vamos nos casar! – disse igualmente feliz._

_Fim de flashback._

- Annabeth? – chamou Thalia.

- Hã?

- Alôôô!Você tem que se casar lembra? – falou ela na porta.

- Claro! – suspirei – Me casar com Percy Jackson – sorri para o espelho e corri para a porta.

_**Percy POV**_

- Ela esta desistiu – me lamentei.

Rachel revirou os olhos e me deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Ai! – resmunguei.

- Para com isso Percy!Porque todo noivo acha que a noiva ta atrasada porque desistiu? – disse ela cruzando os braços – Espero que você não duvide mim Nico!

- Claro que não minha ruiva – disse ele dando um beijo na testa dela.

- Ei!Noivo em crise aqui! – falei nervoso.

A marcha nupcial começou a coração quase saltou pela boca na hora,eu me virei e a mundo parou,ela estava linda,a noiva mais linda do mundo.Não conseguia ver mais admirava cada passo que ela dava,a mulher da minha vida.

Ela sorria para mim,parecia emocionada e vinha ao lado de seu pai que me olhava com atenção.

- Cuide bem dela – disse o senhor Chase ao me dar a mão de sua filha.

Annabeth segurou minha mão com força,parecia nervosa també para ela.

E então a cerimônia começou.

- As alianças por favor – pediu o padre.

- Eu Percy Jackson,prometo amá-la por toda minha vida,na saúde e na doença,na alegria e na tristeza e nem a morte pode nos separar – coloquei o aliança nela.

Annabeth deixou uma pequena lágrima cair,e dentro de mim eu sabia que era de felicidade.

- Eu Annabeth Chase,prometo amá-lo por toda minha vida,na saúde e na doença,na alegria e na tristeza,no olimpo e no mundo inferior e nem a morte pode nos separar – eu sorri quando ela colocou a aliança em meu dedo.

- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher – anunciou o padre – Pode beijar a noiva.

Eu olhei para ela,ela sorria e agora me aproximei e a beijei com momento estava perfeito,nosso primeiro beijo como marido e mulher,juntos para sempre.

Nos separamos e todos começaram a olhei para nossos convidados e para minha surpresa os deuses estavam lá,Poseidon e Atena nos olhavam com atençã tambem os viu e acenou para sua mãe.

Logo avistei Afrodite ao lado de Ares,e para minha surpresa ela estava do não prestei muita atenção nos outros deuses presentes,olhei para nossos padrinhos.

- Parabens! – exclamou Rachel nos abraçando.

- Isso foi uma chatice,mas fico feliz por vocês dois – disse Thalia sorrindo.

Nós dois rimos e saímos de braços chegamos a porta fomos recebidos por uma chuva de ria e eu acenava para meus amigos.

Entramos no carro.

- Você tem arroz no seu cabelo – disse Annabeth rindo.

- E você tambem – eu ri junto.

- Estou tão feliz Percy,muito feliz – disse ela me olhando.

- E eu tambem estou muito feliz – falei lhe dando um beijo.

Minha vida estava eu tinha o amor da minha vida comigo para sempre.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Agradecimentos *-***_

**Oii gente!Primeiramente me desculpem qualquer erro ortográfico ou se algumas palavras estão faltando x.x eu juro que isso é erro de postagem.**

**Eu estou tão feliz pelas reviews que recebi *-* vocês são os melhores e queria agradecer de coração a todas que leram!Obrigada!**

**E aqui vão os agradecimentos especiais *-***

**Gigi Potter**

**Obrigada pela primeira review na fic \o/**

**Aninha S.S**

**Querida muuuuito obrigada mesmo!Você acompanhou desde o inicio e queria agradecer muito pela força *-***

**Cah Weasley Potter**

**Muuuito obrigada! *-***

**Ghata Granger**

**Muito obrigada por acompanhar a fic amore *-* você tem uma fic maravilhosa!É uma das minha favoritas aqui no FF NET!**

**ElisaPercabeth**

**Obrigada pelas review e por acompanhar a fic *-* Você é a maior fã de Percy e Annabeth \O/**

**TranslationM**

**Obrigada pela review e os erros são de postagem eu juro!**

**Filha de Atena**

**Obrigada por ler minha fc flor *-* você tem uma fic ótima tambem!Eu acompanho \O/**

**Louise Lerman Fletcher**

**Obrigada também amore *-***

**Vithoria**

**Obrigada moça *-* e não ia deixar o Percy com a Rachel xD por mais que durante um tempo pensei na idéia hsuhsuhsuhsuhsuh'**

**Annie Chase**

**Obrigada amore *-* **

**Cah Braga**

**Obrigada amore *-* e obrigada pela paciência,eu demorei mesmo pra postar x.x valeu por me seguir no twitter *o***

**Sunny Munroe**

**Obrigada mesmo amore *-* eu postei o epílogo e espero que goste \O/**

**Você tem ótimas fic tambem *o* vou ler todas =D**

**Bem,me pediram para fazer continuação *o* a tentação é enoormee!E ai gente,continuação?A Escolha 2?É decisão é de vocês *-***

**Obrigada mais uma vez pessoal,se vocês não teria fic *-***

**Sorry por colocar a Rachel com o Nico mas meus dedos estavam coçando para escrever isso xD espero que curtam bastante o epílogo,fiz com todo carinho!**

**Gostaria tambem de saber quais shippers vocês mais gostam,que casal vocês querem na próxima fic?Percy e Rachel?Rachel e Nico?Annabeth e Luke?Alex e Justin (66 adogooo?Bella e Jacob?Jacob e Reneesme?Sharpay e Troy?Harry e Gina?Bellatrix e Voldemort?**

**Vocês decidem!\O/**

**Mas ainda tenho minha fic Thalia e Luke *o* espero que tenham gostado tambem,ela não vai ser muuito longa eu prometo xD**

**Eu fiz umas capas para as fics tambem!Quem quiser conferir as fotos dos vestidos do casamento da Annabeth e do Percy e as capas das fic me adicionem no Orkut,é só digitar esse email lá **

**Biiiiiiiiiig Bejonas!**

**Tracklist da fic**

**- Kissin'U – Miranda Cosgrove**

**- I Hope You Find It – Miley Cyrus**

**- Sorry – Jonas Brothers**

**- Pushin' Me Away – Jonas Brothers**

**- I Promise You – Selena Gomez**

**- Fifteen – Taylor Swift**

**- U Got Nothing On Me – Demi Lovato**

**- Solo – Demi Lovato**

**- Until You're Mine – Demi Lovato**

**- World Of Chances – Demi Lovato**

**- Stop The World – Demi Lovato**

**- When I Look At You – Miley Cyrus**

**- The Way I Loved You – Selena Gomez**

**- Magical – Selena Gomez**

**- Turn Right – Jonas Brothers**


End file.
